Monster Musume I ♥ Monster Girls Volume 3
Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou 4-koma Anthology (モンスター娘のいる日常 4コマアンソロジー Monsutā Musume no Iru Nichijō Yonkoma Ansorojī) Volume 3, also known as Monster Musume: I ♥ Monster Girls Volume 3, is the third volume of a compilation of 4koma comics created by professional and amateur artists that have been submitted as fan-parodies of the Monster Musume characters and universe. While the initial comics were presented on the manga's official website, they were later collected and published in tankōbon volumes by Tokuma Shoten in Japan and translated for an English release by Seven Seas Entertainment. Volume three was released in Japan by Tokuma Shoten on the 13th, February 2016, and translated and released for English audiences by Seven Seas Entertainment on the 3rd, January 2017. __TOC__ Chapters Title: Everyday Life with Tio and Manako (P05) Artist: Muroku () Plot: A series of short comics involving Tionishia and Manako |} |} Title: Monster Girls Cosplay (P11) Artist: SHIRAHA MATO () Plot: The liminal girls and M.O.N. try on cosplay outfits. |} |} Title: Drink Responsibly (P25) Artist: Stealth Kaigyou () Plot: The girls get drunk after Smith sends them a specialised alcohol designed for liminals. |} |} Title: Having Fun in Town (P29) Artist: Setouchi () Plot: Kimihito and his house stays visit a manga cafe. |} |} Title: Papi Visits the Ranch (P37) Artist: Kasaijushi () Plot: Kimihito and his home stays return to visit the ranch. |} |} Title: Sleeping Black Widow Beauty (P49) Artist: Nakamura Regura () Plot: Rachnera assails Kimihito in her sleep. |} |} Title: We're All Great In Our Own Different Ways (P57) Artist: Rolf () Plot: A series of short comics involving the liminal girls. |} |} Title: Papi's G'Morning (P67) Artist: Ikao () Plot: A morning in the Kurusu household |} |} Title: Four of Them! (P71) Artist: Tottori-saQ (Oaukokuchou Sorasore, Kyōkai Senjō no Limbo', ''Kimyoudou circle) Plot: Luz discovers a mysterious fourth member of her Tokusatsu helpers. |} |} Title: Crossword (P79) Artist: Kanemaki Thomas () Plot: Papi and Suu attempt to complete a crossword with the help of Centorea, Miia and Rachnera. |} |} Title: Lilith and Draco's Penalty Hell (P91) Artist: Aruse Yuushi () Plot: As part of their penance for breaking the rules of the exchange program, Polt makes Draco and Lilith try out a personal training machine. |} |} Title: Pool Lanes with Monster Girls (P101) Artist: Kurokawa Otogi () Plot: Kimihito, Meroune and Centorea return to Sports Club Kobold for a swim. |} |} Title: Monster Girls at the Dinner Table (P105) Artist: Tamon Hinoshika () Plot: The Kurusu House residents discuss Miia's ability to swallow her food whole. |} |} Title: Manako-san's Petition (P109) Artist: 221 (tsutsuichi) (Mako-san to Hachisuka-kun, Karibanizumu circle) Plot: Manako attempts to soften the reputation of the Cyclops race. |} |} Title: A Day in the Life of Tio-chan (P119) Artist: Zank () Plot: Tionishia attempts to lose some weight at the Sports Club Kobold. |} |} Title: Let's Learn Idioms with Monster Girls (P125) Artist: U-Temo () Plot: Centorea explains "Idioms" to Papi. |} |} Title: (P137) Artist: Nobuyoshi-Samurai (Torikissa! (Bird Cafe!), Co-Op Samurai 203 circle)(Volume 3 cover) Plot: |} |} Gallery 1465184021159.jpg QRoct3G.jpg B1jRy5A.jpg 6xPkvsu.jpg Trivia *This volume came with 3 collector's post cards. *Miia imagines herself as Lum from Urusei Yatsura during the cosplay chapter. Category:Fandom Category:Products